


Huxloween 2018

by darthkylorevan



Category: Black Mirror, Dredd (2012), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (i'm adding that tag late bc i thought i already had it whoops), Androids, Ashterson, Autumn, Costumes, Cuddling, Cute, Dress Up, Escape Rooms, Flirtatious Kylo Ren, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hux is So Done, Huxloween, Idiots, Kissing, Kissing as a way to make someone stop, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Pining, Pining Hux, Scary Movies, Techienician, Wigs, but Matt is dressing as Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets for Huxloween 2018! First time attempting this yay! Might skip a day here and there but hoping to try and complete all of them; we'll see how that goes!





	1. Day One: Fall Decor

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah doing this thing! [sstensland](sstensland.tumblr.com) probably will be looking over most of these as usual, so thanks to her for always being amazing! <3 most of these will probably be short, maybe will do a bit longer ones on my days off or something. 
> 
> check out my tumblr [here](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com) if you want!

“No.” 

 

“But Huuuux,” Kylo drew out the man’s name in a whine, clinging to the orange pumpkin in his hands.

 

“I said no.” Hux only stared at Kylo, not quite glaring, but his expression serious enough to scare most people. Unfortunately, Kylo had gotten quite good at ignoring it, especially when there was something he wanted. 

 

“Why not? It’s festive! It’ll bring some fall cheer to our house!”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “We don’t need any ‘fall cheer’ in the house. There’s plenty of cheer already.”

 

“...Right. I don’t think two abstract paintings and a vase of dead flowers count as cheer.”

 

A sniff and averted gaze. “Well if someone had watered the flowers. And those paintings are nice!”

 

“Nice if you want it to look like a child painted them.”

 

“Those were expensive!” 

 

“And I hate them. Please Hux! It’s not even a real pumpkin. It won’t turn to mush and it’ll be nice. What’s wrong with decorating for fall?”

 

Hux stared at Kylo for a few long seconds, the dark-haired man looking at him with those large eyes, bottom lip puffed out just slightly in a pout that he wanted to kiss off. A sigh. He’d known he was going to lose this battle as soon as it started. 

 

“Fine. You can have the pumpkin.”

 

Kylo grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips to Hux’s cheek in a quick kiss. It took everything in his power not to let his expression fall into a soft smile, but still, his lips quirked upwards, warmth spreading through him even at such an innocent display of affection. It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten tired of it yet. 

 

“Now to the Halloween section for more decorations!”

 

“Kylo no!” 

 

“Kylo yes!”


	2. Day Two: Makeup/Wigs

“But why do I have to wear a wig?” Matt bemoaned, fingering the fake hairs, pulling at them slightly, looking very much put-off by the idea. 

“Because, babe, he has dark hair. In case you haven’t noticed, you have blonde hair. Not to mention his is a bit longer.”

“Yeah, but your guy has shorter hair than you. Why don’t you have to wear one too?” Now he was being plain petulant, pouting as he continued to run his fingers through the hair. 

Matt had never really been one for Halloween, usually preferring to stay in his room and tinker with whatever repair project he’d found for himself that night. After all, it wasn’t like he’d had a lot of friends before to go with, and after a certain age, it was just embarrassing to have your parents tag along. Besides, he could just as easily buy candy himself, instead of begging strangers for it while dressed up as whatever blockbuster had come out recently. 

Unfortunately for him, Techie loved the holiday, loved dressing up, had loved getting candy as a kid (even though he apparently hadn’t been able to stay out long; his allergies quick to act up) and now loved giving candy out, always making sure he had treats for everyone, including those with food allergies. And despite his dislike for the holiday, he’d probably do anything for his boyfriend, really. Even if it was a bit begrudgingly. 

The man in question poked his head around the corner with a bemused grin. “Well, my hair color is as least right. And I’m going to pull it back. Unless I turn around, it’ll be hard to tell with the hat on.” Techie stepped out from the corner. “But how do I look?”

Matt shrugged, though he wouldn’t deny that Techie in a uniform, even a makeshift, made-up one like this, was...well, he looked damned _good._ “You look like a guy in uniform.”

A hand was flapped in his direction with a slight frown. “Yes, well. I’m supposed to be a general. Do I look like one?”

Another shrug. “I don’t really know what a general looks like, babe.”

Techie rolled his eyes, but still looked at him with fondness. “But you saw the movie. The redhead guy in it. That’s who I’m supposed to be!”

Matt only smirked at him. “Hmm, well I might have been paying too much attention to the redhead sitting next to me. He was much cuter.”

Pink blush quickly rose to Techie’s cheeks as he ducked his head down, an odd sight in conjunction with his black uniform. Matt only grinned at the sight of it, loving when he made his boyfriend blush, even if it was pretty often. 

“Hush, Mattie. Anyways, you still need to put your wig on. Kids will probably start coming by soon! And they probably won’t recognize me without you there. Nobody cares about the general.”

Matt sighed, knowing he wouldn’t have much choice in the matter. “I’m sure someone does. But will you help me put it on at least?” 

Techie smiled at him, that radiant smile that had had him stunned the first time he saw it, tripping over a trash can as he’d stared. “Of course I will.”

Matt sat as still as he could while his hair was finagled into the cheap wig, the curly strands trying their best to escape, but Techie worked his magic and somehow managed to get them under the cap. He wrinkled his nose at the reflection in the mirror. He was in all black, from the wig to his boots. He felt strange in the robe-like garment, especially with the odd piece similar to a cloak around his shoulders. 

“And why couldn’t I have worn a mask that looked like the helmet?”

Techie grinned at him, wide, like the cheshire cat. “Because then I wouldn’t get to see your beautiful face.”

He felt himself getting red, his skin heating up.

“Besides, you look kind of like him, anyways. You’ve got a similar facial structure. And moles.”

“Mmm, yes, because everyone notices Kylo Ren because of his moles.”

“Shhh. I like your moles.”

Techie leaned over to press a kiss to his lips, gentle, as if they had all the time in the world. 

Unfortunately, as their doorbell going off reminded them, they did not at this moment. 

“Oh! They’re here. Go get your lightsaber!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Matt saluted Techie with a grin, who only rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“I highly doubt Kylo saluted General Hux.”

“Do you think they ever fucked?”

Techie looked back at him incredulously as they walked down the hall towards the front door, carefully pulling a military cap overtop his orange hair. “What?”

“Hux and Kylo. I mean. They had some tension going on. They had to have fucked, right?”

“You are ridiculous. Also, I thought you said you weren’t paying that much attention to the movie?”

“Yeah, well. I was paying attention to Kylo. I mean, the dude looked pretty shredded. I bet he has an eight-pack.”


	3. Day Four: Escape Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did skip a day, and then this one is really late. may not end up doing days 3 & 5\. might try something for day 6 & 7 but they"ll be late too. we"ll see...but thanks for reading!!

vHux rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind the group, smile quickly slipping from his lips. He could only keep that up for so long. With a suffering sigh, he trudged back to the control room. 

He wanted to leave almost as soon as he entered. 

Kylo was already there, spinning in circles in Hux’s chair. It was going to be a long day, wasn’t it?

It wasn’t that Hux hated Kylo, he really didn’t--despite his dislike for the man’s flair for the dramatic, it did come quite in handy in a job like this, and, well, he was a lot better with the customers than he was himself. But he was irritating and a constant thorn in his side. And the flip in his stomach held another irritant about the man. 

“Do you mind?” He snapped, grabbing the chair to attempt to stop the spinning. It didn’t work, only had him stumbling slightly before Kylo stopped it himself. Hux then shoved him from behind. “That’s my fucking chair.”

“Doesn’t have your name on it,” Kylo taunted with a grin over his shoulder. 

“Yes it does,” Hux deadpanned, staring at him, daring him to prove him wrong. He risked a glance at the screen behind the chair, the customers still looking around the room. One would think they would have moved on from that by now and trying to do what they had actually paid to do. 

Looking back at Kylo, the man was looking a little sheepish as he stood from the chair. Hux almost thought he was going to actually look for the name--which was truly nonexistent, but the thought had crossed his mind before. Especially every time someone Kylo sat in it. 

“Sorry,” Kylo muttered as Hux sat down in the chair, smirk teasing the corners of his lips as he turned back toward the screen, trying to hide the the smile that wanted to overtake it. 

This wasn’t his favorite part of his job, but it was a hell of a lot better than actual interaction with the customers. But really, he couldn’t help that they seemed to be lacking in intelligence and therefore, a waste of his time. 

Better it may be, but he still, he grumbled as he turned the volume up, just enough so he could actually _hear_ what they were saying--in case he needed to jump in or provide the smallest of clues that wouldn’t qualify as a true hint--without drowning out any other groups should there be any. Which, as he took a look around, there weren’t any. 

“Why are you here, anyways, if you don’t have a group?”

The question popped out before he could really think about it. Hux berated himself in his head; small talk was not a quality of his, especially not with Kylo of all people. But the man always did seem to be around at the most inopportune moments, bothering him without reason. 

Kylo shrugged. “Got bored. I triple-checked the rooms, made sure paperwork is in order….we have a camera for the front desk if anyone comes in. It’s more interesting in here if there’s a group in.”

“I wouldn’t say interesting is the word to use. After all, these wasted five minutes just looking around in awe.”

“Well, we are the best.”

Hux gave a withering glare before turning back to the screen, groaning as they peeled back a poster, giving a clue they wouldn’t even need for probably another thirty minutes unless they somehow ended up being particularly fast group. Unlikely. 

Minutes passed as Hux watched them, occasionally fiddling with his phone. No more customers had come in and it was a slow night. And, despite his group’s seeming lack of smarts, they refused to call in for a hint. Stubborn groups were one of his favorites. It meant he didn’t have to actually _do_ anything for them, just make sure they didn’t fuck anything up. 

It also meant he had free reign to insult their intelligence instead of having to carry them along. 

“Are you for fucking kidding me?” He growled at the screen, resisting the urge to put his face in his hands. His eye, however, did start twitching without consulting him. If it had, however, he may have allowed it, given the amount of frustration he was feeling. 

“What is it this time?”

Kylo was looking at him with that grin on his face. That grin that always made the corners of his own lips turn up, had his heart beating just a little faster. 

Hux hated it. 

Trying not to let on how such a simple gesture affected him, he rolled his eyes with another glance at the screen. “They’re not doing anything in _order_ They’re just looking at all the damned locks. It’s been ten fucking minutes and they haven’t fucking done anything.”

Kylo only continued to grin at him. Hux felt his ears growing warm, sure to be a bright red, and, unlike Kylo, he didn’t have hair to cover them. He turned back to the screen, though he was sure it wasn’t much better, sure the bright red of his ears was still obvious, as well as the red of his neck as he felt it start to warm. 

The screen really wasn’t much better. The group had, at least, finally found the start of the clues, which, surprise, surprise, was in a desk by the door. Honestly, Hux wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He’d had idiot groups before, but just their demeanor in addition to their lack of smarts had him disliking them more and more. 

“You know, you get real cute when you get flustered.”

Fuck. 

This was why he hated working with Kylo, why he attempted to avoid him at all costs, switching shifts with Phashma or Doph when he saw they were working together. 

Kylo Ren was the most flirtatious man he had ever met, and that included Poe Dameron. Well, maybe a close second, in any case, as Kylo did seem to be a bit more picky about who he flirted with, but the most flirtatious man continuously toward him. Poe got bored after Hux started ignoring him (it took a while of responding in his own annoyed manner to understand that it somehow actually egged Poe on; ignoring him was a much better tactic), but Kylo never did. 

Not so far. 

“Shut up,” he muttered, not able to make his voice any louder, his cheeks sure to be stained a bright red given how hot they felt. Hux continued to stare at the screen, but wasn’t really seeing anything. He hated this, hated how Kylo could affect him like this with just a few words. He was supposed to be in control of himself not this...this bumbling embarrassment of a person he was reduced to. 

While he couldn’t actually see him, Hux could visualize the look Kylo was sure to be giving him behind his back, grin slowly turning into a smile bordering on salacious. He’d seen it before and was more than okay ignoring it now. He knew how he’d react, knew that his heart would jackrabbit even more, knew that his entire face would be red, too red, the blush extending to both his ears and the back of his neck. It’d be pathetic. 

He tried to concentrate on the people trapped in the room instead, ignoring the feel of Kylo’s eyes on him, or trying to.

It was difficult, the words Kylo had spoken still hanging between them, his attempt to silence him too pathetic to even acknowledge. The customers were too excruciatingly boring to even be able to pretend they held his interest. 

“Can’t you just...go somewhere else?” Hux bit out, eyes still glued to the screen, unable to look at Kylo, unable to face his face...that face that was too interesting, too oddly attractive. If he looked at it, he wouldn’t be able to get him to go, force him away. 

“Well that would be much less interesting.”

“There’s nothing interesting about these idiots.”

“I can give you something more interesting.”

Kylo’s voice came from much closer, right behind him, breath just tickling his ear. Hux tried not to jump in surprise, but his knuckles grew white as he clenched them. 

“Just leave, Ren. You’re not needed here.”

Hux could practically feel the grin on Kylo’s lips, goosebumps raising along the back of his neck, crawling down his arms. Even though he greatly wished he could hold it back, he shivered, Kylo’s proximity just too much for him. 

Kylo needed to go. That was the solution. He needed to go or be given a reason to stop this foolishness. Unlike Poe, ignoring Kylo wouldn’t do shit. Maybe not egg him on, but Kylo would still continue to bother him. No, it would take something else entirely to get him to cease this ridiculous charade. 

It was just to get him to stop, Hux told himself as he turned around to look at Kylo in the face and stood up. Just to prove to him that it was just some silly farce, that it wasn’t real, that Kylo didn’t mean it. 

But that flew out of his head the moment he grabbed Kylo’s collar and pulled, other hand cupping his jaw, guiding their lips together. 

 

He couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of those plush lips against his, relishing in the soft gasp Kylo let out. The hand grasping the collar moved around the back of Kylo’s neck, fingers toying at the hair there, pulling it just slightly. Kylo sighed into the kiss, hands coming to grasp his hips, pulling him closer. Hux couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. This was...this was….

Wrong. 

Hux pulled back, hands pushing against Kylo’s chest, heart racing much too fast, face much too hot. He couldn’t--he couldn’t.

“What the hell was that?” It was the only thing he could say, only thing he could spit out.

Kylo grinned that grin, his guts churning at the sight. “You’re the one that kissed me. Thought that would never happen.” 

Hux just stared at him, the screen forgotten behind him. “What?” 

The grin dropped, the swagger Kylo so often exuded left him, leaving him a shell of that self. He suddenly seemed more unsure, anxious, maybe, as he drew his bottom lip under teeth, worrying it. Hux almost wished it was his teeth biting it. But--no, he couldn’t think that. It wasn’t--this wasn’t--

“You--Hux, I. I do like you. I thought, maybe--Why did you kiss me?”

Hux was reeling, not sure what to say. He--Kylo _liked_ him? Actually liked him? It didn’t, it couldn’t make sense. Kylo was just a playboy, flirtatious, and he, well, Hux was never exactly nice to him, was he? 

This whole day was a mess, from Kylo being in the control room to the stupid customers…

Shit. The customers. 

Hux turned around to the screen, nearly tripping over his chair. They still had two minutes left, still way too far behind (not they they necessarily knew how far they were from the goal), still too idiotic. He should be making his way to their door, fake smile in place, apology piece for failure ready to go, he should, he should--

“Hux.”

The voice drew his gaze; Hux was unable to stop it, even as much as he wanted to, wanted to flee, wanted to be as far from this room, from Kylo. 

“Why did you kiss me, Hux?” 

Hux swallowed, looking everywhere he could that wasn’t Kylo, his feet, the floor, the ceiling, the dark screens that were set up for other, empty rooms. If he looked at Kylo, it’d be over, he was sure. He just couldn’t.

“Because….because…” Hux trailed off before sighing. It was pointless, this all was, wasn’t it? He looked up to stare Kylo in his eyes, eyes that were wide, beseeching. “because I wanted to.”

Hux took a step forward, then, fingers sliding across shoulders, settling back against a jaw, the nape of his neck, pulling him in once more. He grinned against Kylo’s lips.

The people could be trapped in the room a little longer; they probably wouldn’t even notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i'm over on [tumblr](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)! so come yell with me about these two lovely idiots<3


	4. Day Seventeen: Scared Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness, i'm so sorry i haven't posted for this in forever!!! life has kicked my ass the past couple of weeks and just...i haven't felt the desire to write at all! but i forced myself to try to write something and well, this happened! i may still try to go back and do some of the others later, but that will probably happen after october if i do it at all!
> 
> also this one was unbeta'd bc i wanted to post before going to bed, so sorry for any mistakes!

Techie wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this. 

 

Well, he knew why. Because he could never say no to his brother who had proposed the idea of a scary movie night. Or so he claimed. He was rather sure that his boyfriend was truly the one who’d had the idea. Probably as an excuse to cuddle with Armitage. Joke was on him, though, as Techie was the one so easily frightened. 

 

So here he was, on the couch, next to Kylo’s best friend--just as large as Kylo himself--trying not to jump at every scary thing that appeared on screen. 

 

Even without the pretext of being scared, Kylo managed to get Armie leaning against him, arms wrapped around his brother. Techie wanted to roll his eyes at them, but couldn’t help the slight tug of longing at the sight. 

 

Biting his lip, he turned back to the movie, only to have to hold in a squeak of fright at the sudden jump-scare of the antagonist terrorizing the poor girl. He wasn’t, however, able to hold in the visible start he gave, his heartbeat picking up again. Why, oh why, did he agree to watch movies that were very much not his thing? Especially when he hated being the awkward third wheel between Armie and Kylo. Or, more accurately, the awkward third wheel alongside Matt’s awkward fourth wheel. For whatever reason, his brother and Kylo often insisted on dragging the two of them along. The best friend and the brother always trailing the happy couple. 

 

It didn’t help that he and Armie apparently shared a similar taste in men, Techie having fallen into the trap of being attracted to Matt, built along the same lines as Kylo, though he seemed much softer, gentle. Perfect. 

 

No, it didn’t do well to dwell on those thoughts, especially with Matt sitting just next to him, their arms nearly brushing. He had to get this under control. It would never happen, could never happen. Why would anybody ever be interested in  _ him? _

 

Techie jumped again as he felt something brush against his arm. Of course, it was only Matt, but his nerves were already frayed enough as it was, both in proximity to his crush and from the movies they’d watched. Damn them for having to come to Kylo’s to watch this, who only had the one couch. Granted, it could fit all four of them, even with the two overlarge best friends, but he didn’t want...he couldn’t--

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

A shiver, unrelated to the temperature, ran down his spine after the soft puff of air from Matt’s lips as he spoke tickled his ear. He tried not to think anything of their proximity to one another; it was necessary given the whispering, not wanting to disturb the couple watching the movie with loud conversations. It was nothing. 

 

Taking a shaky breath, Techie looked over at Matt, who looked back at him with concern written across his face. It was just friendly concern, of course, he told himself. They were basically in-laws at this point, weren’t they? It was like familial duty, making sure he was fine because of their proximity to one another. 

 

“I’m...I’m fine,” he replied, voice a soft whisper as his fingers worried at the hem of his shirt, his eyes turning to the floor in front of him, not wanting to meet Matt’s eyes, not wanting to actually watch the movie. 

 

“Here.” 

 

A blanket was arranged around him, soft, perfect for burrowing in. Techie blinked up at Matt, at a loss for words. A crooked smile crossed his lips. 

 

“I figured...sometimes I like to curl up in a blanket when Kylo wants to watch these kinds of movies. It’s...it might be silly, but for some reason it kind of helps.”

 

“You...you don’t like scary movies either?”

 

Matt ducked his head, obviously embarrassed. If it weren’t for the dim lighting, maybe, just maybe, there would be a blush on his cheeks. Perhaps from more than just admitting he didn’t like horror films. 

 

“Not particularly, but Kylo’s a bit of a fanatic, and, well.” Matt shrugged, biting his lip. 

 

Techie began rearranging the blanket, finding the ends, tucking his legs under the blanket and pulling a corner up to his chest. Satisfied with his own comfort under it, he pushed the rest towards Matt, who had only watched as he got comfortable. A small smile broke out on the blond’s lips as he then pulled the blanket as much as he could around him. 

 

Taking a shaky breath, Techie released it as he scooted closer to Matt, so close their thighs were touching under the blanket. Daring to look at Matt, his worry eased as he saw tenderness in the expression, caring, mixed with that hope. He gave him a small smile. 

 

This time, he didn’t jump as he felt Matt’s arm wrap around his shoulder, tugging him just that little bit closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, check me out on [tumblr!](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


	5. Day Eighteen: Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first attempt at ashterson!! i have only seen paterson once, and it was a while ago, so if his character seems odd, i apologize! also, not beta'd again, so blame me for any mistakes! thanks for reading! (also this isn't quite resurrection but y'know)

_ Processing… _

 

_ Processing…  _

 

_ Reboot complete. _

 

Slowly, Ash blinked his eyes open, unnecessary as he had no real need to, other than previous habit, one of the things he’d picked up in his attempts to seem “real”. 

 

He stared up at a face. One with dark hair framing his face.  

 

He sat up. Possibly too suddenly, as the man jumped back, that look of human shock on his face, the same one Martha’d had when he first walked down the stairs. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

Ash arranged his face in that pleasant expression, or so he hoped. He was never truly sure if it seemed happy or off-putting. 

 

The small smile on the man’s lips fell, trepidation taking over. 

 

“Ash? It...it’s me. Paterson?”

 

He smiled widely, then, even wider as Paterson returned the smile. “I know. I was only teasing,” he replied. 

 

“Well, you scared me, there. Did the update work?”

 

“Of course it did. Might not have woken up if it didn’t.”

 

“What?”

 

Another grin as he leaned against Paterson. 

 

“Teasing again.”

 

Paterson huffed as he wrapped an arm around Ash, the breath stirring his red hair. 

 

“You’re horrible.”

 

Ash hummed, moving so that his back was pressed against Paterson’s warm chest, his other arms coming to wrap around him as he pressed a kiss into his cheek. 

 

“I missed you,” Paterson murmured into his skin. 

 

“I was only gone for…” Ash paused, consulting the exact time of the update process. “Twenty-four hours, six minutes, and forty-two seconds.”

 

He could practically feel Paterson rolling his eyes, as he often did when he looked things up. Paterson had always been a bit technology-impaired. He’d gotten better, recently, especially with him, an epitome of technological advances. 

 

It had been a learning curve. 

 

“Yes well. It was twenty-four hours, six minutes, whatever seconds without you.”  Paterson’s voice was soft, a little bit lower than normal, tone warm as his arms squeezed Ash. 

 

“I love you,” Ash told him, voice just as soft, just as warm. The update had taken a long time, but he’d known he would be safe with Paterson watching over him, keeping him safe. There wasn’t much to really threaten him, but it was still a comforting thought. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Ash turned, then, a grin creeping on his face. “Want to try out those updates now?”

 

Paterson’s grin matched his as he stood, pulling Ash with him. 

 

“Definitely.” 

 

A laugh bubbled out of him as he was dragged towards the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, check me out on [tumblr!](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
